Royal Flush
by LunaLovegood and DannyPhantom
Summary: Ghouls are a problem faced in all of Japan, and unfortunately the CCG is becoming better at identifying the ones who work without masks. This is the case for seventeen year-old Takahashi Yuki. As she manages to escape and join the Royal Flush Gang, will her life take a change for the better? Or, will all that she has worked for end up in ashes? It's up to her to pick up the pieces.


Sakuramachi High School was a typical school for the most part. Then again, school is typical: most students hate it. 'Tis the nature of the beast, and instincts are growing ever important in the 12th Ward. The students had a strict schedule that was rarely interrupted. Of course, a story only starts on one of these interruptions, which is where Takahashi Yuki will be found today.

Ghouls are a problem faced in all of the wards in Tokyo, and unfortunately the CCG is becoming better and better at identifying the ones who work without masks. It only takes a few inspectors to send them to their maker with the increase in excellent quinques, and these people will do whatever it takes to complete their mission. It was a surprise, however, to all of the students of Horikoshi High School when two such inspectors arrived looking for a group of students on the grounds of "suspiciously high Rc cell counts."

One such student was the specific target they hoped to flush out: Takahashi Yuki. As a young ghoul, she was just trying to finish high school without much commotion. She never committed any predatory kills, and she did not enjoy cannibalism like many others in her ward. Yuki was truly a model ghoul, but to the CCG, all ghouls are the same.

When she was summoned to the office, no reason was given. She dutifully went, but quickly she smelled the kagune-now-quinque. Nervously, she entered the office and met eyes with the smirking doves. She smiled and looked around to see who else was there. The only other person called, however, was her childhood best friend from a different class. Her name was Inoue Kazue. Her principal was also in the back of the room, watching. She was surrounded, and she knew it.

"Hello, Miss Takahashi. I'm sure you know why we're here." said the first dove.

She felt her heart drop deep into her stomach as she nodded. The two started to open their attaché cases, and Yuki's eyes widened. There was no way she wanted to die in front of Inoue, or in general. She didn't want to hurt them either, though.

Yuki decided to run, giving them all the excuse they needed to come after her with their quinques at the ready. Classes around the school watched as she made her way to the door, not even stopping to put on her shoes as she ran outside. People hovered by the windows, watching with silent rapture as it all went down.

"It's really pathetic that you thought you could hide among humans who honestly deserve to live and want an education. Think of the students that could have taken your place if you didn't apply here, people that deserve it? You really are the lowest of the low, aren't you; just like the other ghouls." said the first dove.

Now, Yuki was a sensible girl. But if there was one thing she prized, it was an education. She had always admired doctors, engineers, anyone with a highly skilled job. To insult that was like an offensive "yo momma" joke, but approximately 6.3 times worse.

"I'm not dying here today!" she yelled as the doves raised their quinques to rush her. One had a rinkaku, and the other one a bikaku, which worried her. Koukaku kagunes like hers could be weak in comparison, but it was all she could do as she released her own. It billowed out around her right arm into a sturdy shield to stop the bikaku. The dove with the rinkaku took aim and tried to rush her, but she quickly pushed away the bikaku and just was able to block the strike. With her kagune being especially slow compared to theirs, there was not much she could do as they both attacked.

Quickly moving her kagune to protect her back, she turned tail and ran. The doves followed her through alleyways and sub streets, and she eventually found an alleyway with two directions to turn. Her heart was pounding, and her breath was short. Without looking, she turned right while ducking a strike from one of the quinques that came from above.

She picked the dead end, of course, as ghouls seem to have the worst luck in these situations. Turning around to see the doves, she put her kagune back in front of her. Yuki braced for impact.

It never came. Instead, the dove with the rinkaku was slammed into the nearby alley wall, knocked unconscious on impact. The other one stared, as did Yuki for a moment, but she was not going to take any chances. Using her kagune as a weapon and ignoring the ghoul-operated one, she slammed his quinque to the ground and crushed it. The mysterious rinkaku then slammed him into the same wall as his coworker, and they were both unconscious.

Takahashi Yuki will live to fight another day, apparently.

The ghoul connected to the rinkaku kagune walked forwards. Grabbing her wrist without a word, he dragged her quickly into a sprint down the alley. They kept up the sprint, though Yuki was confused. She figured she owed him something for saving her life.

His greyish brown hair seemingly bounced behind him as he took long strides, and petit Yuki was struggling to keep up.

"Wait! Where are we even going?" she yelled.

Without stopping or turning back, he answered, "To someplace where you can stay until you have to go."

"What does that even mean?"

"Do you always ask questions like this?"

Disbelievingly she scoffed, but continued to follow him. Her breaths were starting to become shaky, and the muscles in her leg felt like they were being stretched apart like clay with each step. When he stopped abruptly, Yuki almost collapsed.

"We walk the rest of the way. I'm surprised you stayed on your feet that whole time. We're in the fourteenth ward currently, at the edge. Act normal, if you want to make it."

Yuki nodded and fell in step with him. Hating the silence, she tried to strike up a conversation. Again.

"So… what's your name? I'm Takahashi Yuki." she said.

"Hirotsuyu Shinko."

Prodding further, she said, "Where are we going? Like, actually?"

"An apartment."

"Who's apartment?"

"A friend's."

"What's-you know what, nevermind." Yuki deemed the attempt a failure.

The duo fell back into silence as they made their way. The apartment was on the second floor of a plain, off-white square building. It was utterly nondescript, so perfect. As the two gazed momentarily, Yuki finally got a look at Shinko's face. Surprisingly soft green eyes stared, framed by thin eyebrows and purple half-moons, and the gentle slope of his nose drew attention for neither beauty nor homeliness. The nose ended in a surprisingly pointed tip, but that was offset by the thin mouth just below.

Shinko knew she was staring, but he was wondering about the time. It had taken as much time as it should have to get there, but the timing was still all around awful. The battle had taken place just after lunch, and the trip basically lasted for a few hours. The friend he wanted to leave Yuki with did work for a living, and was either about to leave or already gone for his evening shift.

Said friend was named Takatsuki Hisoka, and he was lounging in an adorable sweater on a worn-out, second hand sofa in his apartment. His shift had been changed so that he worked an hour later, so Hisoka was using that precious time to do important things. Things like baking, and needlepoint. Lots of needlepoint. In fact, so much that it was the main decoration of the apartment.

Also, the food in the oven was about to burn. Not that he could eat what he baked, but he had human friends to feed. College students forever want snacks. It's just how it really is.

Finally, Shinko mustered up enough courage to knock on Hisoka's door with a steady _rap-rap-slam_. The palm on the door knock was just for good measure, since Hisoka was always a people person and host at heart. The door quickly opened.

"Hello! Oh, it's you, Shi-chan! You can help me into my dress for work! And who's this? Come in, come in!"

This man, or lady, as Yuki was unsure, ushered them in and shut the door. The seemingly ever-present smile was still on their face as they turned to greet Yuki.

"Hi! My name is Takatsuki Hisoka, nice to meet you. What's yours?" they said.

"Um… I'm Takahashi Yuki. The pleasure is all mine, uhm…"

"Oh! You're confused; it's okay. I'm a guy!"

The confusion was somewhat warranted. At the average height of a lady, Hisoka was extra-short for his gender. His doll-like eyes and small, pink mouth were lost in a sea of pale skin. His black hair was short but bouncy and orderly, clipped behind with a barrette. Delicate hands had pastel purple nail polish, which of course matched his sweater.

"Feel free to sit down on the sofa, I'm assuming you'll be staying until things lie low for you? That's how I met Shi, you know. I love having people over though, so it's fine. Just don't go into my room, the big one; everything else is absolutely fine. I've baked something, but it might be burnt." Hisoka began to ramble.

"Hisoka. She's a ghoul." interrupted Shinko.

"Oh, then don't have the brownies. If you're hungry, I may have something hidden away, but I'll find it when I get back. I need to start getting ready for my shift at Helter, Shi. Help me with the dress?" he continued seamlessly.

Yuki's head spun as she plopped down on the couch with the grace of a troll. Hisoka grabbed Shi's hand as he looked to Yuki apathetically. He was then dragged into what appeared to be the master bedroom; however, the door closed much too quickly for her to tell. It was quiet then, for around fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes of blessed silence, as her day had been too hectic.

When the door slammed open again, a different person walked out. Hisoka was wearing a lavender wig, the same shade as his nails. The hair was cut to be choppy but was chic, with bangs clipped to the side. Wearing a plain pair of round-toed black pumps, he rocked a black halter dress with a mesh insert above the bust line. The change surprised Yuki, and Hisoka noticed that.

"Helter Skelter is a little goth hole-in-the-wall. I've gotta look the part, you know? Well, I'm off. Have fun, you two!"

He stomped out, but with more grace than a stomp. As the door creaked shut, the remaining mail locked it. The two of them were alone, surrounded by pastel shades and needlepoint.

It was finally time for Yuki to ask Shinko her questions.

Glancing nervously downwards, she opened her mouth.

"Why did you save me back there?"


End file.
